Question: A yellow pair of jeans costs $$20$, which is $4$ times as much as a green belt costs. How much does the green belt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the yellow pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the green belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$20 \div 4$ $$20 \div 4 = $5$ A green belt costs $$5$.